To enable the loading of long pieces of equipment and materials, such as ladders, lumber, pipe sections and the like, racks have been provided with load-supporting cross bars disposed just above the level of the cab of the truck where loads may extend over the top. However, such cross rails are difficult to load with lifting equipment, such as fork lift trucks, because of the difficulty of removing the forks from under a load placed on the cross bars. In addition, such racks are in the nature of a barrier extending around and above the truck box which effectively blocks the loading of articles too tall to fit between it and the truck bed. Further, such racks generally lack lateral stability against swaying with loads under centrifugal forces, and generally being constructed of angles, often detract from the appearance of the truck.